


Pieces

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Pieces [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Magnus can just adopt all the Hargreeves kids, k thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: After Dave, Klaus gets thrown back to his own time, but not his city, finds himself in Brooklyn and on auto-pilot goes to the only person who can help him.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> There are plans to make this bigger, but those plans aren't going anywhere at the moment. Don't ask. 
> 
> Downworlders can see ghosts, I can't remember if that's canon from the books or not, but it's my fanon now!!
> 
> Also, my mental plan for Magnus' apartment changes every damn time I write a fic, because Book!Magnus redecorated/renovated his apartment all the damn time... just before anyone asks if they've figured this shit out yet, ahah. 
> 
> Also, I was listening to 'He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother' before and now I'm just full of Klaus and Ben siblings feels!!

  _I'm here again,_  
_A thousand miles away from you._  
_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am._  
_I tried so hard_ ,  
_Thought I could do this on my own._  
_I've lost so much along the way._  
_~Red, Pieces_

* * *

Magnus is curled comfortably against Alec, fast asleep when his wards ping in the back of his mind, letting him know he has a visitor. He gives a gentle moan and rolls out of bed, ensuring Alec stays asleep as he does. He pauses in the doorway and looks down at his fingers, tests his magic as he does every time he leaves his room now, as he has since it was given back to him. He takes a deep breath in when the magic baths his hands in blue light and warmth, slowly he breathes out and clenches his fists, letting the magic fall away.

“Okay.” He murmurs to himself, and swiftly leaves the room closing the door behind him. He reaches the front door and peers through the looking glass, immediately opening the door and reaching for the man on the other side.

“Klaus!”

“H-Hi.” Klaus stutters, leaning into Magnus’ touch and closing his eyes when Magnus ushers him inside the loft and then all but cradles him against his chest. He buries his face in Magnus’ neck and breathes.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Ben?” Magnus asks, looking around for the ghost he knows always follows Klaus around.

“I lost him.” Klaus mutters, before his whole-body shudders and he clenches his hands into the back of Magnus’ shirt. Magnus finally notices the blood on Klaus and frowns, pulling away to look at him, his magic singing as he scans Klaus for injury, but finds nothing drastic enough to cause the amount of blood he can see.

“Klaus, whose blood is this?” Magnus asks, pulling Klaus towards the bathroom, magically turning the taps on for the bath as they cross the threshold.

“It’s, uhm, D-“ Klaus chokes and shakes his head, sobbing and burying his face against Magnus’ neck again.

“Klaus?” Magnus whispers, gently running his fingers through Klaus dirty hair and sighing heavily.

“I _loved_ him.” Klaus mumbles, his voice breaking. “I loved him, Magnus, and he’s gone.”

“I’m sorry.” Magnus tells him, his heart breaking. “Let-let’s get you cleaned up and you can tell me all about him, okay? Maybe, if he became a ghost, he’ll visit you. Ragnor visits me all the time, and Ben follows you almost everywhere.”

“Yeah, okay.” Klaus mumbles, Magnus using magic to strip Klaus out of his clothes, then he helps Klaus into the big tub. Klaus draws his knees up and sits in the tub shivering and silent as Magnus gently cleans him up, saying nothing. At some point, Ben drifts through the wall, sees Klaus and lets out a loud breath, or what would be called a breath were he living.

“Hi, Ben.” Magnus greets, with a soft smile as he heals a cut over Klaus’ shoulder that he’s sure the young man isn’t even feeling.

“I’ve been looking for him for hours.” Ben admits, coming to sit down beside Magnus. “He went back through time, Magnus.”

“Oh.” Magnus murmurs, pausing in his ministrations for just a second, before taking a deep breath in and continuing. “He fell in love and he lost them.” Magnus explains, glancing at Ben. “How did he go back through time?”

“There were these two-crazy people, they kidnapped him, tortured him, and when a cop finally burst in and Klaus got away, he stole this briefcase the goons were hiding.” Ben answers, rubs at his forehead as if he has a headache. “We were on the bus, he opened the case and that was the last I saw of him until now.”

“Oh, the Commission.” Magnus murmurs, turning back to Klaus and reluctantly admitting that Klaus is as healed as Magnus can magically make him. “Come on, Klaus, let’s get you to bed.”

“Okay.” Klaus mumbles, but Magnus is certain Klaus checked out of his own mind a while ago.

“Give me a hand, Ben.” Magnus states, pressing his hand on Ben’s suddenly corporeal shoulder.

“How did you-?” Ben starts to ask but Magnus shoots him a look, so Ben shuts up and helps Magnus usher Klaus out of the bath and into a towel that has no business being as fluffy as it is. Once Klaus is dry, Magnus magically dresses him in silk pajamas and with Ben’s help, guides Klaus down the hallway to the guest room, quickly settling Klaus in the bed and tucking him in. Klaus falls asleep almost the moment his head hits the pillow. Magnus smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Klaus’ forehead, before grabbing Ben’s arm and pulling him out of the room.

“Magic is amazing, Ben. You’re only corporeal for a few hours, but you have to tell me what’s going on. Why did Klaus get kidnapped?” Magnus asks, leading Ben out to the living room and sitting down beside him on the couch.

“Five came back, and these weirdos thought we’d know anything about Five when he’s been missing for years and when we barely pay any attention to any of our siblings who didn’t go missing…” Ben exclaims, hysteric, suddenly shooting to his feet. “None of our siblings even realized _Klaus_ was missing! And these two whack jobs think we’d know anything about Five? Who has been missing since before I was dead?” Ben snaps, before quickly glancing towards the hallway and cringing. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Magnus assures him, reaching forward to squeeze his hand. “You’re both safe here, and if those so-called whack jobs show up, I’ll put them down.”

“They didn’t even know he was missing. I went to see them when I couldn’t find Klaus and they’re not even looking for him, they’re talking about an apocalypse or something and Klaus just gets tossed aside. I mean, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, we tossed Vanya aside years ago because she has no powers, and I guess it makes sense they just toss Klaus aside, because they think he’s just a junkie, but he’s our _brother_!” Ben shouts, pausing and looking down the hallway again, Magnus casts a sound bubble around them, and smirks at Ben when the ghost frowns at him.

“You’ve got a lot to get off your chest and I’m not going anywhere. As long as we stay in the bubble, you won’t wake anyone up.” Magnus says, getting comfortable. “So, tell Papa Magnus all about it.” Ben snorts, but after a moment, words start pouring out of his mouth that he can’t take back about everything. Their childhood, his death, Klaus’ trip into drugs and alcohol. Everything. Magnus listens, and advises, but doesn't judge.

Eventually, at a more reasonable hour, Magnus goes to check on the other Hargreeves children and their so called apocalypse, which he then proceeds to cancel.

* * *

  _You call my name._  
_I come to you in pieces,_  
_So you can make me whole._

_I've come undone,_  
_But you make sense of who I am,_  
_Like puzzle pieces in your hand._  
~Red, Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Magnus found Klaus living on the streets shortly after Ben's death, Klaus had run away from home the moment the penny had dropped that Ben was actually dead and that's why no one but him could see him. Magnus took Klaus in, and helped him come to terms with Ben's death. At some point, Klaus left for... whatever reason and got into drugs and felt like he couldn't go back to Magnus, even though he knew Magnus would take him in again.


End file.
